


Uploaded

by mackerelmore, WorldWar3D



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Orgy, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerelmore/pseuds/mackerelmore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldWar3D/pseuds/WorldWar3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan, Dan, Eddie and Seamus had planned to prank Aleks and James until it took an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uploaded

The cameras were set up all over the office, the group knew Aleks and James would arrive any second. Now all that’s left is the wait. It had taken Dan half an hour to set up all of the cameras as Jordan and Eddie set up the microphones. Seamus and his golden locks of Irish blood were sprawled out amongst the bears. The four men hid in the dark office before the prank would take place.

Aleks and James had arrived only 20 minutes after Jordan had told them to be there. The two men didn’t know what to expect as they walked into the office.

“It’s dark as shit” Aleks gruffed. “You know they’ve probably set up a prank for us right”

“What the fuck asshole, what are they even gonna do” James whined.

James stumbled around in the darkness, searching for the door knob. What he found instead was Aleks’ knob. Aleks pulled away, shocked by his warm and intimate touch.

“What the fuck dude” Aleks gruffed.

“What the fuck was that” James said.

“That was my dick, you just touched my dick”

“Eww” James teased. “Would you like me to do it again?”

Aleks gruffed under his breath, shocked by the sudden change of James’ character.

“What the fuck dude are you a homo?” Aleks gruffed.

With one swift movement Aleks was swept off his feet as James cradled him in his thick muscular arms. Suddenly James threw Aleks across the office hallway like a bullet, onto the pile of stuffed bears.

“I used to do javelin” James declared. “And now I’m gonna do you”

Aleks was frozen in shock, until he managed to gruff the words “ _Take me_ ”.

The big, muscular bearded man licked his lips until they were as wet as him. With no other signal he jumped on top of his prey. Their muscular lips met in a fiery passion. James liked the hot, wet cave of Aleks’ mouth, he thought about how he’d like to fill it with other things. A wetness filled his pants as his length was caged, waiting to be set free. And it was.

Aleks had unzipped the man’s pants before he could pull away from the kiss. Before they knew it they were both butt naked amongst the bears.

“Slow down, you look like you’re Russian” James joked.

Aleks silenced his predator with his dick. James complied, choking on Aleks’ length. Aleks massaged James’ head with his long, white fingers, comforting him. His head bobbed, thrusting towards and away from Aleks’ crotch, over and over again.

James’ ear filled with the sound of a moan as cum filled his mouth. The moan did not come from Aleks’ soft, muscular, Russian lips. Little did the horny men know that the pile was not just filled with stuffed bears. Underneath the furry toys were Jordan, Dan, Eddie and Seamus. Aleks felt something hard sticking into the small of his back.

“What the fuck” he gruffed.

The two horny men stood on their feet, as their dicks stood with them. The bears were lurched into the air by the four men. Two Irish men stood up-

“Two?” James asked, confused.

The men then noticed the second Irish men standing up, was Seamus’ throbbing cock. They also noticed Jordan had set up a tent, in his pants. Dan was frozen stiff with shock, in more ways than one and there was a fiesta in Eddie’s Puerto Rican pants.  

What happened next was all caught on video.

***

The next morning Dan sat alone in the now empty office as he choked his chicken while watching the video and reliving the unforgettable night. He glanced over to his laptop. In only a matter of minutes the video would be uploaded.


End file.
